First Encounter
by CaptainStone
Summary: Jane and Maura's first encounter. It is my first fanfic. Sorry, it is my second revision.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess ****Gerritsen, and I am just borrowing them for fun. No copyright ****infringement intended.**

**Pairing: Jane Rizzoli / Maura Isles**

**Rating: Semi M depending on your perspective.**

**Summary: Jane and Maura's first encounter. It is my first fanfic.**

**First Encounter**

Gently but swiftly, Jane leans in and kisses her. A soft touch of her lips on Maura's. Halting her google talking. She pulls back, briefly…shocked at the explosion of contact. Again, she thinks. Moving her body closer, she kisses Maura again. There is no resistance. Again she kisses her.

Maura is in rapture. The softest, warmest, sweetest lips she has ever known…kissing her so tenderly…so intensely. Jane is kissing me. I can feel her fingers gently brushing down my cheek and along my jaw… Lips on mine. Fingers trailing down my neck… It is the most erotic experience of my life. How is this happening?' Maura thinks to herself.

"Maura" Jane whispers against her cheek. Her breath against Maura's ear. Jane's kisses trailed across Maura's cheek and back to her lips.

"Jane."

And Jane's lips are on hers again. More intense. More urgent. Maura's hands move to Jane's unruly hair encouraging her…pulling her closer. And Jane is all around her. Embracing her as their tongues met. They moan and fall into passionate kisses...sensual embraces…soft caresses. Jane's lips trail down where her fingers once did…along the nape of Maura's neck. Finally.

Maura's hands roam along Jane's back as Jane's teeth scrap Maura's neck her fingers and nails rake along Jane's firm behind. The most erotic, electric jolt courses through Jane and she tears her lips away. Pulling back, gasping. Maura slowly opens her eyes…her lips slightly parted… Jane's shallow and rapid breathing fanning her face. Their eyes locked. Staring at each other. Jane tries to slow her breathing. Searching Maura's hazel eyes. 'I did it. Kissed her. Took that first step.' Jane thinks to herself. She'd thought about it….wondered at it.. dreamed of it for years. And now it was done. She wanted it again and again. It was more than she had imagined. Not what she had expected. Everything she wanted.

Cloudy chocolate eyes looked into widened hazel ones. Somewhat confused hazel eyes attempted to focus on the woman before her. Regain some sort of composure. Maura just had the life kissed out of her and exploded back into her again. Nothing she had ever experienced had come close to this experience. Her mind and body rippling with thoughts and sensations.

The most beautiful woman she had ever known…the most raw soul, the most sensual…loving… exciting…

"Jane…" She took her breath away.

Jane looked at her. Licked her bottom lip, inadvertently.

Maura stared. "What are you waiting for?" Maura smiled.

They moved together. Bodies pressing together…straining for contact. Lips and tongues seeking each other out. Kissing her with such passion, feeling this passion returned, Jane was overwhelmed. The sounds of their kisses in her ears and the feel of hands roaming each other's bodies. It was more exciting that she could have ever imagined. Loving the feel of her in her arms. Needing to say something, needing to make it known to her… Moaning…"I have wanted you for so long."

Maura's answering moan was electric as she sought out Jane's lips again. Jane opened her mouth wider…as did Maura...kissing with such force and passion...wanting more. Taking it. Open mouths kissing hotly. Jane moved to Maura's neck and kissed down to her shoulder..

"I want to make love to you, Maura Isles..." exploded from her mind and lips as Jane's hands slipped over Maura's ribs and down to her hips, pressing 's legs buckled slightly as she pulled back, holding on to Jane, looking into her eyes. She smiled slightly. "What are you thinking now, Jane. " she asked. Jane pulled back a little as shallow breaths escaped her. She licked her lips again. Maura swallowed and stared. Jane looked her over as she gathered her thoughts…

Meeting Maura's eyes… "I am thinking about how you are like fire in my embrace. I am thinking about how beautiful you are. I am thinking about the way I am unable to control my responses to you. I am thinking about feeling you writhe and buck with pleasure beneath me. I am wondering what you would sound like screaming my name in the throws of passion I am thinking you are a dream".

Maura stared. Slowly, she touched the back of her fingers against Jane's cheek. "You're the special to me. Don't you know that yet, Jane".

"What would I be without you"? Jane leaned in to kiss below Maura's ear.

"You don't owe me anything, Jane". Maura tensed.

"I owe you everything. But that is not why we are here in each other's arms".

"Oh? Why are we here in each other's arms"?

Jane smiled and kissed Maura's lips. "Because you can't stay away from me anymore." Jane kissed her on the lips quickly again.

Maura pulled back, surprised. A slow smile spreading across her face. "Jane, you've gotten so playful."

Jane smiled and raised her eyebrow. "You do not know anything yet, Doctor Maura Isles." Jane reached down, taking Maura's right hand in her own leading her to Jane's bedroom. Maura followed, wide eyed. They reached Jane's bed and halted. Jane turned and faced Maura. She was nervous, Maura could tell. They were both nervous. Maura moved in to her. Sliding her fingers up into Jane's hair. Jane lifted her hand and traced up Maura's arm, moving in close. They kissed. Slow, tender kisses. Jane was smiling. It moved Maura like nothing ever had.

"You're so beautiful, Jane." And then she kissed her with all the distance and time they had worked together. Maura's hands moved over Jane's body.

"You touch me…" Jane couldn't finish. Her head fell back and Maura was kissing her neck. Loosening her hair and pressing her body against Jane. Her hands roamed across Jane's shoulders and down her ribs. Jane moaned and held Maura tight about her waist. Maura smiled, knowing what she was doing to Jane. Loving it. Loving her. Finally she was loving her. Suddenly, urgently, she found her mouth and kissed her hard. Kissed her like she had always wanted passion to be. Only knowing it because she felt it now. She slipped her hands under Jane's Red Sox t-shirt and felt the shock of her skin. Jane jumped and Maura soothed her with softer kisses and gentle words.

"I have you, Jane. Let me love you".

Jane pulled back and looked at Maura. Her eyes were cloudy and so chocolate. Her lips were swollen from their kisses. She nodded slowly. She looked over Maura. Such wonder. Jane touched her fingers gently to Maura's face. Let them roam down over her jaw and neck. She let them roam down her arms. Watching Maura's face…listening for her breathing. Feeling her react. Her fingers ran up over Maura's ribs and around her breasts. Jane paused and looked into Maura's eyes at her small intake of breath. She lingered almost imperceptibly and continued on down her stomach. Then around her hips and briefly toying with her thighs before moving up to her face again. She leaned in and kissed her. Longing kisses. Kisses that ached for everything they promised.

Slowly they began to undress each other. Smiling as they toyed withhems and clasps. Kissing each other. Jane stared at Maura often. Penetrating gazes…Looking for something so deep inside her. Wanting it.

They were kissing again and Jane's hand slowly moving to Maura's breast. Maura arched in to her. Opening her mouth. Moaning. Urging Jane on. The urgency returned and their hands were all over each others naked flesh. Leaning in to each other. Mouths and tongues everywhere as they kissed passionately and fell to the bed. Jane was leaning halfway over Maura. Looking at her. It was so familiar and so utterly unbelievable to them both. All these years… all the distance between them. All the obstacles… and here they were… naked… Jane smiled as she ran her fingers gently over Maura.

Jane looked so deeply in to her eyes. Maura's hand moved to Jane's face, touching her gently. Tracing her lips.

"Why now, Jane"?

She smiled. "Because I can't say away from you anymore".

Maura smiled.

"If I had not come, would you have sought me out"? Maura nodded as she gazed at her.

"I knew you were making the first move." She smiled.

Jane raised her eyebrow. Then nodded. Her hands roaming down Maura's stomach and thigh.

"Did you wonder why I didn't approach you"? Jane's hands roamed over Maura's behind. Maura let her hands move over some of Jane's gunshot scars and across her stomach to her hips. "I did wonder". She pulled Jane a little closer. Jane shifted a little and lifted her leg, moving it over Maura's.

"I wondered why I didn't call after you, too." Her breathing was becoming shallow as Jane let her fingers roam over Maura's stomach and breasts, watching her reaction.

"And?" Jane asked. Her attention being drawn to Maura's breathing and the sensation of hands on her naked skin.

"I was waiting." Maura smiled.

Both of them were barely managing to speak as their caresses intensified.

"For?" Jane leaned closer.

"Lovemaking." She smiled again and leaned toward Jane as they kissed. Lips pressing, naked bodies caressing. Jane moaned at the contact. Maura seemed to groan and pull her closer. Maura pushed Jane back. Pressing her against the bed and devouring her mouth. Her hands moved possessively over her perfect body…touching every inch and following the caresses with her lips. Jane's head fell back as she gave in to her. Gave in to this overwhelming need..this love..desire. She never thought it would be difficult to let go when it finally happened. But it was. And she let go anyway. It was Maura. Always Maura and now she was here with her. And she wouldn't breath..wouldn't leave.. wouldn't love..wouldn't live unless Maura told her to. Maura was all over her. Loving her.

"Maur..." She could feel her lips move over her.

"Jane..." She felt her fingers enter her.

"Maur..." She wanted to tell her… But her body turned to hot liquid and melted into Maura. She didn't have to tell her. Maura would know now. They were inside each other. Everything was silver light… She felt herself swarm around Maura's body and felt Maura so deep inside her. She could hear her. Hear the sounds of their kisses again. Hear the friction of their bodies. Hear their movements on the sheets. She could hear Maura. She could taste her. Smell her. She loved her. More than anything in her life itself…more than any pain..any sorrow..any fear…any regret.. She loved her. And she gave in to it. Forever. She let go of everything. Just her and Maura and this silver light that became so sweet throughout every nerve of her body. She felt the rhythm of Maura's fingers drive her closer to the burning circumference of the heat and light. Jane felt her whole body grow rigid and then explode with color and feeling. It was…she was panting…It was… She couldn't open her eyes. Couldn't move…couldn't speak. Slowly all the liquid heat cooled and she felt her body relax…felt her breathing even out… Felt a heavenly body press against her. Maura was whispering to her. Soothing her. Telling her she loved her.

"I've loved you for so long". Maura kissed her lips. Jane opened her eyes. Maura was still talking to her. But she couldn't really understand all the words. She leaned up and kissed her. Kissed her so tenderly. Kissed her with such love.

Maura was breathless.

Jane was speechless.

Maura kissed Jane's cheek, kissed her neck. Caressed Jane. Jane turned on her side, facing Maura. She ran a finger over Maura's lips. Over her chin. Then she slide her hand around her neck and up through her hair. She kissed her and rolled her over as she moved tightly against Maura's body. As the length of their bodies pressed against each other they both reacted. Their mouths opening for each other again… Hotly kissing and pressing closer. Jane watched Maura intently as she trailed her fingers down over Maura's mounds. She felt Maura arch into her. Slowly, she leaned her head down and gently took Maura's right nipple in her mouth. Maura's back arched further as she groaned. Jane sucked gently and then returned her gaze to Maura. Maura's mouth was parted and her eyes slowly opened. Jane's head tilted slightly as she stared at Maura.

"If you are going to do something like that, Jane, you should at least be prepared for the response." Maura breathed.

Jane kissed her lips. Took the same nipple between her fingers andenjoyed Maura's response. She pulled back and pressed Maura against the sheets. Kissing and taking her other nipple between her lips. She let her hand slide down Maura's Yoga-firm stomach, enjoying the way Maura moved beneath her touch. Jane moved up to take her lips again and let one finger slide inside Maura as she did so. Maura's body jerked beneath her. Maura tore her lips from Jane and rolled her head to the side.

"Jaaane!" She gasped.

Jane watched her as she licked her lips. She looked down over Maura's body. Enjoying the way it rose and fell with the movements of her finger. Appreciating her soft curves and tender skin. Jane moved against Maura and kissed her, sliding another finger inside her.

"Maura, you are so beautiful. Your sex is intoxicating. Your scent is arousing." Maura moaned a little as Jane's fingers slid from her crotch. She opened her eyes to find Jane gazing at her intently while she slowly brought her fingers to her mouth, tasting Maura. Their eyes never left each other.

"Jane"

Maura's eyes were wide with desire. Jane's boldness had shocked and excited her. Jane knew it. She leaned in and whispered to her. "I want you, Maura Isles. Let me take you like you want me to".

Jane kissed her way down Maura's body. Maura's head fell back and she closed her eyes. She was unprepared for the almost senseless desire coursing though her. More than Jane knew…She did want her. Want this. She was hesitant to let it go. Scared to expose her desire. Jane had taken a leap and kissed her. Maura opened her legs as Jane moved to her thighs. Her soft lips placing firm, sweet kisses everywhere.

"Oh…Jane.." She moaned.

Then Jane's mouth was on her. Small explosions rippled through her. Maura opened her legs wider, seeking more contact and the sexual pleasure that came from opening herself wide.

"Jane" she gasped as she felt her lover's tongue. Maura's hips moved into Jane, finding the most sexual, sensual rhythm as her excitement reached her explosive orgasm . Her head fell to the side and her back arched as she called out… finally letting go so she could have it all…

"Jane…Please… harder". In that moment...letting go…begging to be taken…She climaxed and felt herself rock off the bed and land again. Moans and gasps escaped her as she savored the remaining, waves of her second orgasm. Jane's lips trailed up her body, kissing and licking and came to rest briefly on her lips.

"Jane Rizzoli"… she smiled and sighed.

Jane smiled.

She looked at Maura.

"We made love". She said tenderly.

Maura nodded. "Indeed, we made love".

They lay together for some time. Just touching. Looking at each other. Sometimes kissing.

"Did you think you would ever make love to me again, Maura"?

Maura lay back and thought about her response. "I didn't so much think I would as much as know that eventually, something would happen between us. I can't say if I knew it would be this. It scared me a little. To face it. To face you. I always knew something would happen".

They fell in to a silence…both laying on their backs...touching at different points along the length of their bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rizzoli and Isles because it belongs to TNT and Tess Gerritsen . ****Also I don't own Angie Harmon and Sasha Alexander because the slavery is illegal in USA and most countries. (Don't worry. I detest the human trafficking.)**

**I wrote the second chapter at the reviewers' request. Enjoy reading!**

Maura woke up on the bed in the dark seeing Jane's battered alarm clock, 3:05 AM. Instinctively, after only one night…She expected for the warm body nearby for cuddling. When she stretched and found nothing, she became fully conscious and sat up abruptly.

"Jane" She said quietly.

Confused, she tried to focus and relaxed a little. She could feel her essence…smell her… taste her. She noticed something missing from the bed. Aha! Her bed sheet. She knew she was here. Somewhere. Slowly she rose from the bed and slipped Jane's Boston Red Sox t-shirt on.

She wandered out into the living room and found Jane looking inside her refrigerator in the kitchen. Her missing bed sheet wrapped around her. She held her spoonful of peanut butter over the refrigerator door.

"I got a little worried when I noticed you weren't in bed," Maura said as she walked closer to the raven haired lover, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I was craving peanut butter," Jane explained.

Maura looked at the clock on the wall. "After three o'clock in the morning, sweetie?"

Jane just smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes. There is never a wrong time to indulge in peanut butter." She closed her refrigerator and walked towards Maura. Kissed her and enveloped her in the bed sheet as she stood behind her. "Are you hungry for midnight snack?" she asked.

Maura moved even closer and licked Jane's bottom lip, waiting a little and finally sucking it into her mouth. Jane's hand went to the counter to hold herself up as Maura moved back and licked her own lips, eyes darkening.

"You had missed a spot," she said erotically. "Speaking of the midnight snack, it depends on what you have." Maura said as she looked at Jane's body pleasingly. "Jane, you don't have anything on under your bed sheet." Maura cocked her eye brow slightly.

"Thank you, honey" Jane whispered as her hand grabbed the opened peanut butter jar and she dipped her finger in. Before Maura could figure out what she was doing, she brought the peanut butter covered finger and moved it right down the middle of Maura's throat.

Maura gasped as Jane leaned her head back and licked from her throat and up. Her hand went to Jane's waist as the detective took her time licking Maura's skin clean. When she stepped back, her chocolate eyes had taken an almost bronze hue and Maura was enthralled by the sight.

"You had missed a spot, too," Jane explained. "I was only craving peanut butter but now I'm craving you as well. I think I'll combine the two. How do you feel about that?"

"I have no problem with it," Maura told Jane as her hands cupped her face. "I'm all yours."

Jane's pupils dilated as she looked at Maura, from the pulse beating rapidly at her throat, to nipples already erecting against the fabric of her bed sheet. Her hand closed around the peanut butter jar as she leaned in front of Maura.

Jane laughed. "You are always mine." She sighed. "I have not decided what I want for my midnight snack in my refrigerator beside the peanut butter but Ma left a variety of sliced fruits and whipped cream for the dessert she prepares tomorrow".

Maura looked up at Jane with her Cheshire smile. "Why don't you eat me up with these fruits especially the whipped cream?" Jane's eyes widened then she smiled seductively dropping her bed sheet on the floor. As stark naked Jane collected the bowl of fruits and the can of whipped cream quickly from her refrigerator but she winced by holding a cold bowl on her hip, she dragged Maura to her dining table. As Jane put down the food, Jane turned Maura's back against the table. She lifted Maura to sit on it.

"Oh dear, you must be hungry for me." Maura cooed with her sexy eyes that made Jane extremely excited. Her eyes showed her.

Desire.

"Take off this shirt," Jane ordered Maura as her fingers dipped into the bowl of fruits.

Maura did as she was told and let the shirt fall to the floor as well. Jane took her fruit juice covered index finger and whirled Maura's hardened nipple with it. Maura breathed heavily as Jane took her time covering both nipples thoroughly before leaning forward and flicking the top of her tongue over each of the tips. She took her time licking and sucking on each nipple until they were clean again. After she was done, Maura was panting slightly and holding on to the edge of the table, her other hand on Jane's shoulder. Jane continued spreading the fruit juice over her collarbone, shoulders, savory mounds and her lips until Maura went out of her mind.

"God, baby, you give me a sweet torture." Maura moaned softly.

As Jane lost it by hearing her seductive voice, she licked her nipples tenderly. Jane pushed her back gently until Maura was leaning on her elbows. Picking up one bit of pineapple from the bowl of fruits, Jane put it on Maura's throbbing folds.

"Jaane! That's cold!" Maura flinched and she snapped her head with her pleading look at Jane.

"Well, you asked for it, honey. Whether you like it or not, I am still eating you up." Jane smirked evilly.

"Now you give me cruel torture! You are so evil! Oh Jaaane!" Maura arched her body when Jane's mouth captured Maura's core wholly and consumed the pineapple inside. When her mouth leaving her core, Maura became crestfallen for lost sensation.

"Please Jane. I need you." Maura begged for more.

"Oh really? Are you sure that you wanted to be eaten?" Jane asked playfully. Maura nodded shyly.

Jane positioned herself in between Maura's legs. She remained standing and leaned down spreading more bits of fruits over Maura's stomach and her groin area.

"Ohhh!" Maura winced with the coldness but she cannot complain anymore because she was craving for Jane's mouth especially her velvety tongue. "Ahh! Ohhh!" Maura screamed as Jane spurted the whipped cream over Maura's mounds and core.

"Here I come.." Jane leaned over Maura's body and she lowered her head nibbling the fruits on Maura's stomach as her tongue snaked toward her nipple. She draw Maura's erected nipple into her mouth pleasingly. Maura moaned loudly.

When Jane had finished, she stood back using her hands to spread Maura's legs open

"You're so wet," she said as she leaned down and ran her tongue lightly up her slit and Maura groaned in response. "You taste so delicious with fruits and whipped cream. I don't know if to put them on you or simply eat you just as you are."

Maura's breathing was coming in little pants as she listened to Jane's words, wanting to beg her to hurry up.

"Jane, please, baby," Maura begged after minutes of the sweet torment.

"Hmm?" Jane looked up from where she had been sucking lightly on Maura's inner thigh. "What's wrong?"

"Don't tease me anymore."

"I'm not."

Maura moaned as Jane gave her bundle of nerves a tiny lick. "Oh, yes!"

"Not yet," Jane shook her head as she licked her again after she covered the whipped cream on her.

"Then what hell are you doing? Oh yes right there." Maura managed between gasps and pants.

"I call this giving you pleasure," Jane said as she kept on licking slowly and thoroughly.

"Oh yes, I love it." Maura said as her hips lifted and she pressed herself cravingly against Jane's tongue.

Jane looked at Maura seductively as she wrapped her arms around Maura' hips to keep her in place while Jane's tongue slid toward her folds. The more Maura begged, the slower Jane went, bringing her to just limit and just to pull her back every time.

"Please," Maura whimpered. "Let me come. I can't hold it back anymore."

This time Jane gave in and brought her once more to the limit. Jane's fingers finally entered and thrusted her hot passage repeatedly as she suckled her bundle of nerves. As Jane knew Maura's orgasm was getting near, her fingers curved back to meet her g-spot and rubbed it firmly that sending her over the edge.

"Jaaane!" Maura cried out as her hip shot off the table and she threw her head back. She felt her massive orgasm came like her firework exploded. For a while, she laid back on the table to calm down and breathe normally. Jane rested her wet cheek on Maura's thigh looking up at her with Rizzoli's smirk. Maura looked at her thinking how much she loves her.

"I want to taste you too." Maura sat up slowly as her smooth hand caressed Jane's face and her another hand combed her unruly raven hair. As she pulled Jane to her face, she licked Jane's lip to taste herself with fruits and whipped cream. "You are delicious as well." She kissed her passionately as the table legs are squeaking quietly.

_Crash! _

On the doggy bed_, _Jo Friday's silky head shot up yelping as she heard the crashing sound. The table went down flat with all legs broken off. The unbroken bowl of fruits spilled over the floor nearby as the can of whipped cream rolled against the kitchen wall. Jane was top on Maura covering flattened table. Concerned Jo Friday nudged her snout against both Jane and Maura's arms whimpering if they were unhurt in her canine mind.

"Ow!" Maura grimaced with a hint of mirth as Jane was cradling Maura's head worriedly.

"Are you okay? Please stay still and let me see on your head and back." Jane said looking frantically for her injury.

Maura started giggling. As her giggling increased into her bout of laughter, Jane relaxed knowing Maura was unhurt and she joined her laughing. Jo Friday barked happily. They held each other tenderly after their laughters subsided gracefully. As Jane stood up, she pulled Maura up gently. However Jane still checked for Maura's injury.

"Jane, I assure you that I am physically fine but I probably will get some bruises on my buttock in a few hours. Well at least our sex releases the immunoglobulin A." Maura grinned.

Jane rolled her eyes at her google talking. "Well, look around. What a mess." she sighed.

"I am not done with you yet. Come with me to the bed now." Maura said seductively as she dragged Jane toward the bedroom leaving the mess behind. They made love for hours.

In the late afternoon.

Angela bursted through the bedroom door screaming, "What happened to the damaged table and dessert that I bought for tonight!" At that moment, she realized that Jane was not alone in the room, "Maura?"

"Hi Angela, please accept my sincere apology for taking your dessert for the pleasure purpose. I will replace the fruits and whipped cream as well as buying new dining table soon." Maura smiled apologetically as she covered her body with the comforter.

"That's okay as long as I go the grocery and furniture shopping with you." Angela smirked. She walked and she whispered near Jane's face covered with the bed sheet. "Jane, you still have to clean up the mess while Maura and I are gone shopping." she deadpanned.

Angela went back to the door and turn around, "By the way, it is about time that you are together and also don't forget giving me the grandchildren."

"Ma!" Jane groaned under her bed sheet as Maura smirked.

**The End**

**So the reviewers, you got what you wished for. ;-) **


End file.
